Death of today
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Haïssant les moldu, le jeune Harry qui arrive à Poudlard est amer. Exceptionnellement intelligent, il est recruté par les Langues de Plomb et les Mangemorts. trad de Epic Solemnity, LV/HP UA
1. Disclaimer prologue

**Disclaimers :** Je ne le mets que dans ce chapitre, mais il est valable pour tous les autres.

**Death of Today :** **Mort d'aujourd'hui**

**Auteur :** Epic Solemnity

**Traducteur :** Rikka-yomi

**Bêta : **Aucune, mes deux bêtas se sont envolées et je n'ai aucune nouvelles ^^"

**Etat de la fic en anglais :** Partie I : 32 chapitres Partie II : 12 chapitres (en cours)

**Notes de l'auteur (traduction de l'anglais) : **

C'est ma première fic sur ce site. La véritable famille de Harry pourra prendre une grande partie de cette fic. Son père, spécialement, va jouer un très grand rôle.

Il y a un 'Lord Voldemort' dans la série, mais il n'est pas très présent. Il _y a_ Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il est un politicien très renommé dans ce monde.

**Warning : **SLASH LV/HP Harry est **sombre**/amer/rusé/_retors_. Aussi, Harry **SERA** un mangemort au début.

**Résumé :**

_Haïssant les moldus, le jeune Harry qui arrive à Poudlard est amer. Exceptionnellement intelligent, il est recruté par les Langues de Plomb et les Mangemorts. Il devient un jeune Langue de Plomb et devient intrigué par le Voile et le travail de la Magie. Sa loyauté ne va pas au Ministère ou aux Mangemorts, mais à lui-même. Pensant que rejoindre les mangemorts va le préparer à son destin et satisfaire son besoin de détruire les Moldus, il les rejoints. Mais il se retrouve mêlé aux Mangemorts plus qu'il ne le croyait au départ. Non seulement il se retrouve à devoir concilier le travail de Langue de Plomb et de Mangemort, mais il se retrouve aussi entraîné dans le mystère de sa parenté._

_**Prologue**_

La femme tient le nouveau né doucement contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle attend que la porte de l'orphelinat s'ouvre. Logiquement, elle devrait frapper à la porte et courir après avoir posé l'enfant sur le palier. A la place, elle se retrouve gelée sur place, incapable de bouger même quand la porte s'ouvre.

Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Habituellement, elle a de la répartie et est brève.

" _Puis-je vous aider ?_"

La voix était assez chaleureuse, note inconsciemment Lily. Elle serre le bébé, raclant sa gorge quand sa gorge lui fait défaut. Ouvrant la bouche, elle balbutie une fois de plus, ses yeux verts ancrés dans ceux de la femme en face d'elle. La vieille femme a des cheveux bruns attachés sur la nuque. Des rides d'expression marquent le contour de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Extérieurement, elle semble assez gentille, assez douce pour élever son fils.

Lily baisse la tête, une capuche cachant son apparence à la femme moldue en face d'elle. Elle s'imprègne du petit bébé dormant paisiblement dans ses bras. Le bébé n'est pas âgé de plus que quelques semaines, et est un spectacle douloureux et précieux. Elle ne peut pas le garder, non… non.

Elle tend les bras. Ils sont lourds comme du plomb alors qu'elle remet le bébé à la moldue. Même Lily remarque à quel point elle tremble. "_L-Là,_" elle soupire. " _S'il vous plait, prenez le._"

Les yeux de la moldue s'ouvrent en grand et elle prend rapidement le nouveau né de ses bras quand elle remarque combien Lily tremble. " _Vous allez bien, ma chérie ?_"

Lily reste silencieuse, regardant le bébé maintenant dans les bras de la moldue. Merlin, elle sait que c'est pour son bien, mais cela ne semble pas être une aussi bonne idée quand elle voit son propre fils dans les bras d'étrangers.

" _Chérie ?_"

" _Izar…_" Lily étouffe un autre soupir. "_Son nom… Harrison…_" ses lèvres tremblaient sous la capuche et elle sent une petite partie d'elle mourir alors que la moldue bercer le bébé aux cheveux noirs—**son**bébé, mais qui n'est plus le sien.

" _Izar ?_" Demande la femme, en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant les lèvres. "_Son nom est Izar Harrison ?_"

Non. Harrison est son deuxième nom et Izar le premier. Mais Lily hoche seulement par saccade, en reculant. " _Prenez bien soin de mon bébé,_" gémit-elle avec désespoir avant de se retourner et de courir. Les larmes brûlent ses yeux, aveuglant son chemin.

" _Attendez !_" L'appelle la moldu. Mais Lily sait qu'elle ne peut pas la suivre, pas avec un petit enfant dans ses bras : Un enfant qu'elle a porté et à qui elle a donné vie, mais qui n'était plus le sien.

C'est pour le mieux.

* * *

**Désolée pour ceux qui attendent la fin de Liquid silver... J'ai énormément de mal avec le lemon... (oops, spoiler) et il y a encore une page de description pure à traduire... c'est chiant, vu que j'ai du mal avec les adjectif... mais ça avance ! Patience, vous l'aurez bientôt ! **

**Alors, elle vous paraît bien cette fic ? hnn ? **

**Kiss, Rikka-yomi**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Monstre", la bouche s'entrouvre et un crachat vole.

Izar s'éloigne des gouttelettes de salive, en essayant de ne pas laisser l'enfant le déranger plus. Ses épaules sont raidies de manière défensive et ses yeux sont dirigés vers les balançoires. Un grognement s'échappe de sa douce bouche et ses doigts se crispent sur ses paumes.

" Tu es un monstre, un monstre, monstre, monstre !" Le garçon se met à rire, poussant Izar.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs trébuche, et essaye de se redresser. Le bout de sa botte butte sur des cailloux, et il tombe durement au sol, s'écorchant les genoux et les paumes.

Les enfants rient.

Izar reste là, regardant fixement le sang sur sa peau. Ses yeux vert charbon lumineux suivent avec envie les sillons pourpres du sang coulant le long de son poignet. Aucune larme ne tombe quand le plus grand lui donne un grand coup de pied dans les côtes et se retourne pour partir. .

Les larmes se sont taries depuis longtemps.

Au lieu de cela, les pâles yeux vert charbon se détournent de son sang pour se fixer sur le dos du garçon. Ses lèvres s'amincissent et la fureur brûle dans sa poitrine. La respiration d'Izar se fait hachée et il lutte pour se relever. Autour de lui, le monde tourne et il est plus que conscient des autres enfants qui le regardent de plus loin. Personne ne l' jamais approché. Ils ont bien trop peur de lui ou sont trop effrayés d'être pris pour cible par Louis, le Caïd de l'orphelinat.

Pourtant, Izar méprise les autres enfants. Ils sont trop faibles. Ils sont trop effrayés, trop stupides.

Il leur lance un regard noir, tenant son ventre meurtri alors qu'il se relève et sort de la cour. De toute façon, c'est sa faute. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas sortir dans le cour en ce moment.

Il marche dans l'orphelinat qui est sa maison depuis 11 ans. Rien n'a changé. Il est toujours vieux et vétuste. Il n'est pas sale, par exemple, mais il y a des travaux à faire et pas assez de parents potentiels se sentent assez bien pour adopter un enfant venant d'un orphelinat aussi vétuste.

" Tu vas bien, Izar ?" Murmure une des surveillantes, son expression ne montrant soigneusement qu'un manque d'intérêt. Les surveillants ont appris à ne pas trop le réconforter ou le dorloter, pas alors qu'il les a si furieusement écartés tant de fois. Il les hait. Même s'ils connaissent sa situation, ils ne l'ont _jamais_ aidé.

Izar la dépasse sans un mot, se pressant vers sa chambre qu'il partage avec un garçon plus jeune.

Il est meilleur qu'eux, Izar le sait. Soignant ses paumes écorchées, Izar entre dans sa chambre et s'effondre sur le lit. Le matelas gémit alors qu'il entre en collision avec les ressorts rouillés. Sans faire attention au sang séché sur ses mains, Izar soulève le côté du matelas et en sort un morceau de parchemin qu'il a caché là.

Fixant la lettre, il laisse un petit sourire franchir ses lèvres. Poudlard.

Berçant la lettre contre sa poitrine, Izar ferme ses yeux, imaginant le monde des sorciers et de la magie. Le sang tâche le parchemin, mais il ne le remarque pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'en inquiète. Il imagine un monde où il est comme tous les autres, un monde où les enfants ne l'embêteraient plus parce qu'il est différent. Et plus important, il est avide de toutes les connaissances qu'il pourrait amasser dans ce nouveau monde. Même s'il est jeune, Izar sait l'importance de l'intelligence.

Mais plus que tout, Izar est ravi d'avoir la chance de prouver sa valeur à tout le monde. Il veut se faire son propre nom dans le monde sorcier. Il ne veut pas être juste un orphelin, ou le petit garçon à qui tout le monde s'en prend, non—il veut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour son propre avantage.

Depuis qu'il est tout petit, Izar a remarqué qu'il n'est pas comme les autres enfants. Il peut manipuler les choses à son gré. Il y a des moments où, quand il se concentre vraiment, vraiment fort; il peut déplacer les jouets ou d'autres objets à travers la pièce. Il y avait aussi d'autres moments où des accidents arrivaient - Accidents qu'Izar a toujours trouvés fascinants.

Cette fois Louis est tombé à genoux à bout de souffle alors qu'Izar était très en colère. Juste penser à ça fait trembler d'excitation les doigts d'Izar.

_"Izar ?"_

Izar tressaillit, fourrant le parchemin sous son oreiller et se tourne vers la porte. Un autre surveillant qui lui est familier, Julian, se tient près d'une autre femme, une vieille femme qui est inconnue à Izar.

"Un certain professeur McGonagall est ici pour te voir."

Izar se redresse de sa position allongée, sa curiosité étant éveillée. D'un regard perçant et scrutateur, il observe McGonagall hocher sèchement la tête à Julian avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Izar examine la façon dont la vieille dame, McGonagall, entre sans se presser. Elle a des manières guindées, suggérant clairement une attitude sévère.

"M. Harrison, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suppose que vous avez reçu votre lettre de Poudlard ?" Demande McGonagall une fois que Julian les a laissés seuls.

Izar dévisage calmement la femme, ses yeux la décortiquant. Elle ne semble pas spéciale. Il ne ressent rien… d'anormal en elle comme il le peut en lui-même. Elle semble similaire à n'importe quel être humain.

Izar est un peu déçu. Il pensait que les sorciers et sorcières semblaient un peu plus différents des hommes et femmes de tous les jours.

" Oui professeur," lui dit-il respectueusement alors qu'il continue à l'étudier avec ravissement. Le professeur semble se raidir et ses yeux se plissent alors qu'elle le regarde Elle l'observe de la même manière qu'il l'observe elle.

Il ne se préoccupe pas de cet examen. Il reste impassible, laissant à la femme le temps de l'observer.

Quelque chose dans sa posture change. Les yeux verts charbonneux deviennent neutres alors que sa colonne vertébrale se raidit et que son expression est incertaine. La méfiance se peint brièvement sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne le masque de manière experte.

Izar haussa les sourcils en réponse.

" Je suis ici pour vous aider pour vos courses, M. Harrison," continue t'elle, sa voix dure et sèche, mais ses yeux s'adoucissant.

" Mes courses ?" demandent naïvement Izar. Il suppose qu'elle veut parler de ses fournitures scolaires, pour ses fournitures scolaires _sorcières_. Son pouls s'accélère à cette perspective mais il se calme rapidement. " Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, Professeur."

" Il y a un fond d'aide à Poudlard pour les élèves orphelins, M. Harrison." Elle lui offre un sourire qu'il ne lui rend pas. Il hait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est orphelin, abandonné quand il était un simple bébé. Son sourire se transforme en une ligne serrée. " Voulez vous que je vous accompagne aujourd'hui ?"

" J'en serais enchanté, Professeur."

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il offre un sourire à un autre humain.

A l'expression de McGonagal, Izar comprend qu'il va avoir besoin de le travailler.

**{Death of Today}**

Izar tire sur sa robe, lissant les plis. Il marche le long de la plateforme, encore silencieux sous le choc de ce qui l'entoure. Extérieurement, il semble désintéressé et calme. A l'intérieur cependant, il a du mal à garder tout ce qu'il a apprit en mémoire. Il y a _tant_ de choses. Il hait ne pas être au même niveau que le reste des enfants. De ce qu'il a apprit de McGonagall, la plupart de ces enfants ont vécu dans le monde sorcier.

Ils en savent plus que lui. Et Izar veut remédier à cela aussi vite que possible.

Après s'être remis du choc initial au chemin de traverse, Izar a suivi McGonagall à travers la ville. Ensemble, ils ont acheté les objets demandés sur la liste et _seulement_ les objets demandés sur la liste. Il y avait pleins de livres que Izar aurait voulu avoir et quelques robes sorcières de plus. Mais il a réalisé qu'il avait un budget, spécialement en étant un orphelin.

Se raclant la gorge, Izar erre sans but en se dirigeant vers le train. Il y a des étudiants et des parents partout, regardant leurs enfants partir pour une autre année à Poudlard. Il regarde les parents, regardant leurs enfants partir pour une autre année à Poudlard. Il regarde les parents, voyant les mères embrasser leurs enfants aux joues rouges et les pères fiers presser les épaules de leur fils ou de leur fille. Izar aime se targuer d'être indépendant, mais il n'a que onze ans, et regarder ces échanges lui donne un bref élancement au cœur.

Un duo magnifique attire l'attention d'Izar. Un père et son fils, au vu de leurs cheveux blonds semblables, se disent adieu de manière particulière. Ils se tiennent droits, séparés par une bonne distance. Ils semblent presque formels pour ce départ et aucun d'eux ne montre de signe comme quoi il est affecté par la séparation à venir. Leurs vêtements semblent cousus dans la plus belle soie et dans le plus beau matériau possible. Même les boutons et les coutures semblant luxueuses.

Les pieds d'Izar le rapprochent inconsciemment d'eux. L'entrée du train est juste à côté des deux, donc cela ne semble pas trop étrange qu'Izar se rapproche d'eux.

Le père, qui de par sa taille se détache de la foule, jette un regard dédaigneux à Izar avant de se tourner. Ce n'est que quand l'homme le regarde une deuxième fois qu'Izar s'arrête. Il est inspecté par les yeux gris et glacés.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Izar se sent vulnérable face à quelqu'un.

Ni McGonagal ni aucun des autres sorciers ou sorcières adultes du chemin de traverse ne l'a fait se sentir aussi sans défense. L'expression d'Izar s'affaisse un moment avant qu'il ne se reconstruise rapidement un masque et ne le mette en place. Plus il est sous le regard du sorcier plus âgé, plus il sent ses forces croître. C'est un bon exercice pour Izar q'il rencontre d'autres personnes capables de le prendre au dépourvu.

Ce… _Cet_ homme blond possède un peu de la puissance et de l'attrait qu'Izar attend des sorciers. Quand il a rencontré McGonagall, il a été déçu par sa similitude avec toutes les autres femmes non magiques. Il pensait que chaque sorcier et sorcières seraient pareils. Mais Izar remarque que cet homme est différent de tous : Il n'est pas ordinaire, il est _puissant_.

" Un première année ?" Chuchote le garçon blond à l'oreille de son tuteur quand il remarque le manque d'attention de son tuteur.

Izar approche plus rapidement des deux, désireux de monter dans le train loin du regard de l'homme. Il les dépasse, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme aussi froidement que lui. Intérieurement, il frissonne sous la puissance de ce regard.

Une fois qu'il les a dépassés, il entend la voix de l'homme— une voix de baryton profonde et soyeuse. " Il sera sans aucun doute à Slytherin, Draco. Reste près de lui; aide le et guide le pour sa première année."

Izar baisse les épaules dès qu'il s'est enfermé dans un compartiment vide. Appuyant l'arrière de sa tête contre la vitre de la porte, il laisse échapper un faible soupir. Ses mains tremblent et son rythme cardiaque est à son apogée.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit de cette façon Oui, il s'est senti sans défense et vulnérable face à l'homme blond mais c'est plus que ça. Izar a presque senti de l'énergie autour de l'homme blond. Comme de l'électricité statique et de l'air lourd. C'est presque comme si Izar ressentait la magie de l'homme. Mais cela devrait être impossible n'est-ce pas ? Même pour les sorciers ce n'est pas normal. Non ?

Pourtant, il ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. _Finalement_, il a vu un vrai sorcier, un _vrai_ être magique sortant du folklore non magique. Izar espère seulement qu'il est comme l'homme blond. Il espère ne pas être comme McGonagal ou les autres adultes ou enfants ici. Il ne veut pas ressembler à un être non magique— à un de ceux de l'orphelinat. Juste penser à être comme eux fait augmenter le pouls d'Izar.

Le train fait une embardée quand il démarre et Izar se tient à la porte pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il respire contre la vitre essayant de se calmer.

Il a une nouvelle vie, un nouveau monde, et laisse derrière lui son horrible orphelinat. Mais combien de temps avant qu'il n'y retourne ?

Un coup sec sur la porte fait se redresser rapidement Izar, qui rend neutre son expression quand il voit l'enfant blond de l'autre côté avec d'autres enfants derrière lui. Avant qu'Izar n'ouvre la porte, il réfléchit à ce que c'est que d'avoir des 'amis'.

Il n'a jamais eu d'amis à l'orphelinat. Il a enduré huit longues années avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a besoin de personne autour de lui. Il a vu comment cela fonctionne à l'orphelinat, a observé les autres enfants et _leurs_ amis. Jamais auparavant il n'a vu d'amis qui correspondent à la définition de la loyauté. Il y a toujours une situation dans laquelle un ami poignarde l'autre par derrière pour être plus populaire ou parce qu'il espère gagner quelque chose de cette trahison.

C'est dans la nature humaine de penser et d'agir pour soi-même et seulement pour soi même.

Il n'y a rien de semblable à de l'amitié pour Izar.

Cependant, il doit prendre une décision pour ce garçon blond. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser ce garçon comme un allié et non comme un ami. Il devrait le garder à distance, ne s'appuyant sur lui que pour avoir des information et autres choses du même genre. A en juger par le visage du garçon et des autres à travers la vitre, Izar sait qu'ils pensent de la même façon.

Avec réticence, Izar ouvre le compartiment et permet au groupe de quatre d'entrer.

" Est-ce que cela te dérange si nous nous asseyons ici ? Tous les autres sont pleins," the le garçon à la voix traînante s'assoit sans invitation. La fille s'assoit à côté de lui, laissant les deux autres gros garçons se serrer du côté d'Izar.

"Non, cela ne me dérange pas," Izar le reconnaît, en entendant le garçon— est-ce Draco ? C'est comme cela que son père l'a appelé.

" Tes lentilles, où les as-tu trouvées ? Elles sont à couper le souffle."

Izar fronce des sourcils vers la fille aux cheveux corbeaux alors qu'elle se penche en avant, le regardant avec intérêt. "Mes lentilles ?" Il ne porte pas de lunettes.

" Oui, tes yeux sont d'une couleur des plus uniques, ils doivent être des lentilles. Drake, est-ce que tu les vois ? De l'argent terni avec des tâches de couleur vert acide… les couleurs des Slytherin. C'est brillant, où les as-tu eues ?" Répète t'elle comme s'il était lent d'esprit.

" Ce sont mes vrais yeux," murmure t'il sombrement, irrité de sa présence oppressante. Il se détourne d'elle en s'orientant vers Draco. Le blond est clairement amusé de la colère d'Izar. " Je suppose que tu veux être réparti à Slytherin?" Questionne légèrement Izar.

Il a lu _L'histoire de Poudlard_ après l'avoir achetée. Il est donc au fait des quatres maisons et de leurs qualités. Izar espère secrètement être réparti à Slytherin. Tout semble spectaculaire dans ce château et son excitation ne fait que croître quand il lit quelque chose à son propos. Maintenant, dans le train de Poudlard, il peut à peine contenir son soulagement d'être loin de l'orphelinat et avec des personnes de son 'genre'.

Draco sourit narquoisement, en plissant les yeux. "Je suis déjà à Slytherin. C'est ma seconde année à l'école. Pansy, Crabbe, et Goyle sont de seconde année aussi. Tous les membres de nos familles sont répartis à Slytherin depuis des générations. Et la tienne ?" Avant qu'Izar puisse clairement comprendre la question du garçon, Draco continue. "Oh, je m'excuse; Je ne me suis pas présenté correctement. Je suis Draco Malfoy."

Une main pâle est tendue vers Izar. Il la regarde brièvement avant de tendre la main à son tour.

"Izar Harrison," le salue t'il en retour.

Avant qu'il ne puisse toucher la main de Draco, le blond retire rapidement son membre offert. Izar cligne des yeux en signe de confusion, brisant son masque savamment arrangé. Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi le visage de Draco se transforme t'il lentement en une grimace de dégoût ?

"Harrison ?" Draco répète son nom de famille, l'air renfrogné imprégnant son visage devenant une grimace de dégoût. "Tu es un Sang de Bourbe ?"

" Je ne suis pas familier avec le terme 'Sang de Bourbe'" répète Izar froidement, sentant ses barrières s'élever aux regards consternés qu'il reçoit du groupe de Slytherin dans le compartiment.

"Bien sûr que tu n'es pas familier avec," souligne Draco, en se penchant loin d'Izar. "Sang de Bourbe, aussi appelés les nés Moldus— Tu as été élevé par des parents Moldus." En voyant le regard vide d'Izar, Draco a un rire méprisant, les yeux raillant le manque de connaissance d'Izar. Izar se sent immédiatement rabaissé par ce garçon. "Les moldus sont des personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ils sont le lot pathétique de ce monde. Moi, un sorcier de sang pur, je suis un être supérieur dans le monde sorcier. Nous n'avons pas une goutte de sang moldu dans notre lignée. Et _toi_, un Sang de Bourbe, tu es la loue sous mes semelles."

Izar est assis là avec un air hébété, incapable de croire que quelque chose comme cela puisse arriver ici, dans ce monde. Il pensait que tous les sorciers étaient les mêmes…

"Crabbe, Goyle, sortez cette _ordure_, de notre compartiment. Je ne peux pas croire que mon père se soit _trompé_ dans son évaluation."

Avant qu'Izar ne le comprenne deux mains attrapent ses bras, le sortant de son siège. Izar se raidit à ce contact, son esprit le ramenant à l'orphelinat où les enfants le tyrannisaient. Il ferme les yeux alors que les deux garçons le tirent dans le couloir et le poussent au sol. Izar atterrit sir ses genoux alors que la porte du compartiment se ferme brutalement derrière lui. Se tournant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, il aperçoit le visage révolté de Draco avant que les persiennes ne se referment.

Izar reste sur ses genoux et ses mains dans le couloir sombre. Aucun étudiant ne lui porte attention à ce moment. A la place, il peut entendre les joyeux éclats de voix provenant de leurs compartiments.

Il baisse la tête, regardant fixement la moquette. Il a finalement un nom pour désigner les personnes non magiques. Moldus. Ces enfants à l'orphelinat étaient des moldus, ceux là mêmes que Izar hait. Moldus… il les hait tous.

Mais, apparemment, il est juste comme eux— d'après Draco. Izar est un né de moldu, un enfant né de parents non magiques. Ces mêmes parents _moldus_ qui l'ont abandonné dans cet enfer _moldu_.

Izar pousse un soupir sifflant entre ses dents serrées alors que se doigts griffent la moquette. Ses épaules tremblent de colère et de tristesse contenues. Draco peut être plus 'pur' qu'Izar. Et les _sangs purs_ peuvent être une race supérieure, mais Izar sait une chose.

Il veut être le le putain de meilleur Sang de Bourbe que le monde magique ait jamais connu. Il veut tous les surpasser comme Draco le fait et il veut être plus puissant que n'importe lequel des Sangs purs. Izar ne se laissera pas être comparé à des saletés de moldus tout simplement car Izar sait qu'il vaut plus que ces êtres vils, ces… créatures_ ordinaires_. Il n'est pas _ordinaire_.

Il a soif et faim de faire ses preuves.

"Er… est-ce que tu vas bien compagnon ? Besoin d'un coup de main ?" une autre main pâle est présentée devant le visage d'Izar.

Ses épaules tremblent encore une fois avant qu'il ne relève la tête, regardant une rousse dans les yeux.

La jeune rousse recule timidement, sa main retombant, hésitante, le long de son corps.

"Non," soupire Izar, découvrant ses dents. "Je n'ai pas besoin _d'aide_. Pas de toi; pas de quiconque."

Il se lève et bouscule la rousse abasourdie.

Il suit son chemin pour se prouver, qu'il n'a besoin de _personne. _Pas d'amis. Pas d'aide.

**{Death of Today}**

Izar se sent encore un peu froid et agité alors qu'il attend que le choixpeau finisse sa chanson. Même s'il est amer et de mauvais humeur, il ne peut s'empêcher de noter à quel point Poudlard est beau. Il revêt une couleur chaude pour les étudiants, cependant ses ombres sont aussi séduisantes, apportant une échappatoire à Izar s'il en a besoin. Il y a probablement plusieurs endroits à trouver dans le château afin de se cacher de tout le monde.

Il a hâte de l'explorer. Il a hâte d'apprendre et de s'avancer sur les autres élèves de sa classe.

Le savoir est le pouvoir. N'est-ce pas ? D'aussi loin que Izar se rappelle, c'est le cas. Plus quelqu'un est malin, plus il est difficile de le descendre et de prendre le meilleur de lui. A l'heure actuelle, Izar n'a aucune information sur la politique de ce monde, sur la magie, les sorts et les gens. Il ne sait rien des traditions sorcières ou sur la façon dont on interagit avec les meilleurs. Il a beaucoup à apprendre en sept ans.

Les poings serrés, il attend que McGonnagal appelle son nom. Il est plus que conscient des yeux posés sur lui. Il sait qu'ils appartiennent à Draco Malfoy. Mais Izar ne veut pas laisser le blond l'énerver à l'école.

" Harrison, Izar," dit McGonagall fortement et clairement.

Izar bouge dépassant les formes des autres première année. Il monte l'escalier en bois, se dirigeant vers le chapeau. Quoi qu'il se passe ici, cela va changer son futur; que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. La maison est un facteur très important dans la vie à Poudlard. Mais le Choixpeau magique est le seul qualifié pour les répartir en fonction de leur esprit et de leur caractère. Seul le Choixpeau connaît la Maison qui leur ira le mieux.

Avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, il croise les yeux du directeur. C'est le premier qu'il regarde vraiment, à la tête de la table. Et Izar se stoppe dans sa progression, ressentant la même sensation qu'il a eue avec le père de Draco Malfoy, seulement cette fois, elle est beaucoup plus forte. Izar déglutit à la quantité d'électricité statique et de pouvoir effrayante entourant l'homme. Les yeux bleus et gentils étincellent en retour à Izar, ce qui donne l'impression que cet homme ignore sa propre puissance. Le vieil homme _est_ la puissance à l'état brut.

Izar continue d'avancer après que le Directeur lui aie fait un signe de tête affirmatif. Izar doit se retenir. Mais même ses reproches intérieurs n'empêchent pas son corps de trembler quand il s'approche du vieil homme.

Juste quand il s'assoit, il aperçoit deux yeux noirs se tourner vers lui. Un autre professeur, avec une prestance similaire à celle du père de Draco Malfoy, est assis, presque au bout de la table des professeurs.

Le chapeau couvre ses yeux un moment plus tard.

"Ravenclaw **(1)** !"

* * *

**(1) : Je garde les mots et noms anglais, parce que je trouve qu'ils sonnent mieux, ainsi :**

**Ravenclaw = Serdaigle**

**Hufflepuf = Poufsouffle**

**Slytherin = Serpentard**

**Gryffindor = Gryffondor**

**Ce sont les seuls que je ne change pas, je ne veux perdre personne parce qu'il ne connaît pas les termes, donc je garde les vrais termes… Sauf pour les noms ! Hors de question de laisser Drakichou s'appeler Drago Malefoy (berk XP) de plus, je ne connais pas certaines correspondances de noms… donc je les laisse tels quels…

* * *

**

**Je suis sincerement désolée ^^" Je pensais pas autant bloquer sur ce chapitre ^^".**  
**Alors : Je ne peux promettre une parution régulière, mais je vais faire de mon mieux ^^ ! Alors, vous aimez ?**

**Désolée pour les fautes, la bêta lecture arrive (je viens juste de finir la traduction ^^"**


	3. Note

**_Note : _**

Je suis désolée de ne plus publier de chapitres en ce moments, mais je pense que seuls des One shot très courts, voire des Drabbles auront le temps de sortir de mpon imagination. Je n'ai pas d'excuses : je vous abandonne lâchement et ne publierais que pendant les vacances durant cette année scolaire, et encore, si je peux.

J'explique : Je suis en terminale, et à la fin de l'année, c'est le bac. Vous allez me dire que beaucoup de personnes passsent le bac et continuent à écrire, mais je suis obligée de passer des concours durant cette année, et je ne peux pas me permettre de lambiner. La masse de travail est faramineuse, et je dois en plus m'occuper de mes problèmes familiaux sans sombrer dans la dépression. Oui, la dépression.

Pour les curieux (malsains ou pas d'ailleurs) : parents alcooliques, homophobes et racistes, moi lesbienne obligée de me cacher, disputes, tâches ménagères, devoirs, crises d'angoisses, et tout le toutim...

Je peux pas... J'en peux plus... Donc désolée, mais je fais un break...

Rikka-yomi


End file.
